


Why Morgan Needs a Raise

by MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty14



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Arrested!Winchesters, Case fic (kinda), Coming Out, Crack, Crossover, Dean is a Little Shit, I don’t even know what this is, M/M, Morgan is confused, Original Character is not important, Sam Ships, Secret Relationship, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty14/pseuds/MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty14
Summary: It was supposed to be just a simple milk run hunt. It was anything but.It was supposed to just be their average case. Boy were they wrongOrThe one where Dean and Sam get arrested by the BAU
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Derek Morgan/OMC
Comments: 9
Kudos: 197





	Why Morgan Needs a Raise

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is really cracky and ooc but I had fun. Enjoy!

IN THE BUNKER

Dean was interrupted from his music by his brother’s shout of, “Dean! Get this! Small town in Utah, three people dead, hearts ripped out on a full moon. You wanna look into it?” Dean internally sighed and got up. “Sure Sammy! Baby in ten!” Dean already had his bag packed, so he went to inform the bunker’s resident angel (and Dean’s secret boyfriend) of their departure. Boyfriend. That made him smile. They had just recently gotten their acts together and confessed their feelings. Dean had thought the angel was too good for him, Cas was sure Dean was straight but after a particularly damaging hunt, the feelings had slipped out. Dean didn’t bother knocking, he knew Cas could sense him out there, Profound-Bond and all that. He smiled and touched his shoulder where Cas’ handprint still was, once his hand made contact it was like a knot inside him unfurled, leaving a warm fuzzy feeling in its place. Whenever he or Cas touched the handprint, it soothed him, like a blanket. The only downside was if anyone else touched it, it felt wrong and gross. He walked in and saw his angel was sitting in a chair facing the doorway. “Hey Cas, me an’ Sammy are leavin for a case in Utah, looks like werewolves. We’ll be back in a few days okay?” Cas stood you and walked over to Dean, a small smile on his face. “Okay. Remember to call.” Dean kissed him and did a piece sign. At that Cas tilted his head and asked “Two what Dean?” Dean laughed and pecked his boyfriend on the lips again. “Nothing Cas.” Dean heard Sam yell for him again. “That’s my cue.” he said, standing up and leaving. “Bye Dean!” “Bye!” Dean walked out into the garage and hopped into Baby. He started up her engine and smiled as his music came on. He pulled out of the driveway and set course for Middle-of-Nowhere-Utah.

IN QUANTICO

Morgan hurried into the briefing room. JJ had said this one was urgent. Garcia hurried to the front of the room. “This is a nasty one. Middle of nowhere Utah, three victims, all with their hearts ripped out, killed on a full moon. Different genders, races, religions, even sexualities.” After tossing initial ideas around for a few minutes Hotch stood up and said, “Wheels up in 15” Listening to him, they all grabbed their bags and hurried to the jet.  
They touched down a few hours later and hurried to the police station where two tall men in black suits were leaving. The men looked familiar to him somehow, though he couldn’t tell from where. From that moment on, he was all business, trying to solve this case as quick as possible to make sure no one else died. ‘That’s not the only reason’ whispered a little part in his brain. He knew that part was right. A few months ago, Morgan had met a guy named Cole at the gym. Cole was a tall, muscular dark haired man. They had immediately hit it off and after a few weeks became more than friends. Only a week before this case, Cole had moved in with him. Morgan knew his team knew something had happened, he could tell he radiated content happiness, a far cry from his usual stoic exterior. They looked into the murders and Morgan remembered where he had seen the men in the suits, they were Sam and Dean Winchester, serial killer brothers that made the FBI’s Most Wanted List no less than two times. He informed his team of this and they jumped into action, trying to take down the duo. Little did they know where that would get them...

TIME-SKIP TO TWO WEEKS LATER

This hunt had drained Dean. All was good until the REAL feds showed up and they had to retreat to their motel room to work on it by themselves. It had been simple, they found where the wolves were holed up and killed them. They were finishing up when they heard sirens. Dean looked at Sam and they cursed. This was about to get interesting. Dean thought about praying to Cas, but decided against it when the sound of slamming doors and boots padding softly reached his ears.It was then Dean knew, they were screwed. A few seconds later a SWAT team burst in. “Sam and Dean Winchester, you’re under arrest!” Another fed came around and handcuffed the brothers, dragging them to a couple of black SUV’s and throwing then in. They were read their rights, and before Dean knew it they were sitting in separate interrogation rooms, waiting to be “interviewed”. 

After some careful consideration, the team decided to interview Dean first, and to send Morgan in to conduct the interrogation. Morgan internally sighed. He had watched the footage. This was gonna be fun. He grabbed the box of folders with Winchester’s name on it and walked into the blank room. The interview started.

Morgan began talking, “Hello Mr Winchester, I am going to ask you some questions. I would recommend you comply, as it will make things easier later on.”

Dean smirked in a way he knew would unnerve the fed. He couldn’t help his next words, he was hard-wired to antagonize authorities.

The hunter shot out a “Don’t call me ‘Mr Winchester’ that was my dad. Call me Dean.” Dean winked “Though you can call me whenever.”

That put Morgan on edge. Dean’s file said he was charming and flirty towards women, but didn’t mention anything about men. As if he could sense Morgan’s discomfort, Dean smiled.

‘I missed this part’ Dean thought to himself before continuing, “Or at least you could before. My boyfriend wouldn’t appreciate that very much now.”

Morgan, calm and professional, asked his next question with the intent to shake the Winchester, “Why did you kill those people”

Dean decided to kick up the annoying-ness a notch. He spoke in a high pitched sing-song voice, “Kill? What’s that?”

Morgan narrowed his eyes, “I don’t have the patience for games. Why’d you kill those people?”

Dean didn’t feel like answering, so he started singing AC/DC, his favorite band

Morgan could feel himself get frustrated, o he decided to try to push some of Dean’s buttons “Did you do it to feel good? Does hurting people get you off?”

The blonde smirked ‘He walked into this one’ “Only pain I get off on is my own. Just ask my boyfriend” 

Morgan took a deep breath and tried a new tactic, “Since you’re so eager to talk about your boyfriend, why don’t we talk about him?”

Dean felt a face spilling grin fall into place at the mention of Cas “Sure!” He leaned in close to the fed and stage whispered, “Though you can’t tell Sammy, he doesn’t know about us yet”

The agent decided to let that one go in favor of trying to get the stubborn man to open up “What’s his name?”

Dean smiled, ‘He asked for it’ and word-vomited all of the best things about his boyfriend “Castiel. He has the deepest blue eyes and the most adorable fluffy black hair. When he gets confused he tilts his head like a puppy.” Dean had an awesome idea. “You can meet him if you’d like”

At this Morgan grew suspicious ‘Was this Castiel here or something?’

The righteous man began his prayer “Oh Castiel who art... somewhere, come here and give me a kiss”

Morgan knew Winchester was insane, but what did he hope to accomplish with talking to air? He got his answer in the form of a black haired man in a trench coat appearing out of thin air.

The man said, in a gravelly voice, “Yes Dean?”

Dean smiled at the man “Give me a kiss”

The man (who Morgan assumed was Castiel) kissed the Winchester 

Morgan leapt into action, pulling his gun on ‘Castiel’ “How’d you get in here?”

Castiel didn’t even glance in his direction, instead focusing on Dean, “I’ll get Sam.” He said.

With that he disappeared, only to reappear a few seconds later with the younger Winchester.

Dean stood up, rubbing his wrists with noticeable bare hands

Morgan was in shock. He wondered when-and how- the man had gotten out of the cuffs

Dean decided to kiss Cas, figuring now was as good a time as any to tell Sam

Sam’s reaction surprised them all. He jumped and screamed “FUCKING FINALLY!”

It was then Dean remembered that they were in a interrogation room, with and FBI agent. “Cas, it’s time to go.” 

With that Cas flew them back to the bunker, leaving behind a very confused agent.


End file.
